laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Triton
* Maria Darling |japanvoice = * Maki Horikita * Sōma Saitō |hometown = * Misthallery * London * Unknown |occupation = * The Oracle * Apprentice of Hershel Layton |alias = * Little Luke * Fluke * Cutie |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Light Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = Clark Triton |mother = Brenda Triton |siblings = |others = * Doland Noble * Beth * Hershel Layton * Arianna Barde * Toppy * Emmy Altava * Flora Reinhold * Aurora * Clive * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey |jpname = |dename = Luke Triton |esname = Luke Triton |frname = Luke Triton |itname = Luke Triton |nlname = Luke Triton |korname = 루크 트라이튼 Luke Triton |partner = Marina }} Luke Triton is the deuteragonist of the ''Professor Layton'' series. He is the son of Professor Layton's friend Clark Triton, and is the professor's self-proclaimed apprentice. Biography Appearance For the first trilogy, Luke wears a white collar shirt, blue sweater, viridian shorts with brown falling suspenders, white socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and a flat blue cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather satchel that contains a notebook. In Last Specter, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt with blue shorts and green suspenders. He retained the satchel, shoes, socks and blue cap, but in the prequel trilogy, it has a little button on the top of it and is slightly taller. During Miracle Mask, Luke also wears a blue waistcoat over his shirt with viridian shorts and during Azran Legacy, he also wears a blue cardigan. Like his mentor, Luke very rarely takes his cap off; he is seen without it only four times during the series. In Eternal Diva, there is a scene in which Oswald knocks it off, he wakes up without it on during a cutscene of Miracle Mask, he is shown not wearing it during a credits image of Unwound Future, and also another credits image in Last Specter. As seen in the Miracle Mask, Luke also wears striped pajamas at night. As seen in the Layton Mystery Detective Agency anime, Luke wears a blue coat over an orange shirt and has light blue pants and brown shoes. His cap has been replaced with a fedora. "10 years" have passed since he first reunited with Layton, and an unknown amount of time has passed since. This would estimate Luke's age in the anime to be around the ages of 24-30+, placing him as a fully grown adult. He is also seen with a partner: Marina. Personality Luke is a sensible young boy who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with his mentor, Professor Layton. By the age of thirteen, it is commented that his abilities are enough to rival those of adults. Because Luke has a huge amount of respect for Layton, he is very dependent on him, to the extent that when Layton leaves Luke to run an errand of his own, Luke gets worried and hesitant. This is further evidenced in Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney, when he believes Layton to be turned into a statue. Pheonix comments that he heard Luke sobbing himself to sleep, & the next day Luke testifies against Maya in a blind attempt to bring the case to justice, despite their prior friendship. During the trial, he regularly made emotional outbursts. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but because he is a child, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down, as show multiple times in Unwound Future. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young lads, he loves to eat, and has a legendary appetite. As well as idolizing Layton, Luke is very fond of Flora, as evidenced by their interactions in'' Diabolical Box'' and'' Unwound Future''. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite lovely. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in Unwound Future. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in Unwound Future. The two children are the best of friends. Plot Early life Presumably, Luke was born in London to Clark and Brenda. Later, he moved to Misthallery with his parents, where he lived until Last Specter. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter When Professor Layton and Emmy arrive at Misthallery, they find out that Luke was the one who sent the letter, not Clark. He says that the end is near because of the specter appearing in the town. His relationship with his father had declined rapidly recently. He joins the professor and Emmy as they investigate Misthallery for clues. As shown by a flashback, he met Arianna Barde at a dinner party which he and his parents had been invited to at the Barde household. She brought him outside to the balcony, where they gazed at the stars and properly introduced themselves. He also attempted to console her when her father died the year before, but was rejected. It is shown that the one causing menace was none other than Jean Descole under disguise as the Tritons' butler, Doland Noble. He had kidnapped Brenda and Doland, locking them in the Tritons' basement, and used the guise to tell Luke lies about his father. Afterwards they fight against Descole's machine; Luke is shown to be riding at the back of Loosha to go to the dam. When a makeshift catapult that Layton builds fails to stop the machine, they are cornered. But luckily, Loosha had managed to destroy the dam's first set of floodgates. Layton, Luke, Emmy, Arianna and Tony managed to run to safety in a building, while Descole's machine short-circuited. Loosha then begins to break down the dam's secondary flood gates, but Arianna tries to get Loosha to stop, as it will flood the entire town. Loosha doesn't listen, and breaks through the gate, while Layton and the rest take to higher ground, as the town floods. Loosha proceeds to lead them through the open gate and into the reservoir, now drained completely, where they find a strange hole, sealed off with a golden cover. Once opened, Loosha guides them through a tunnel to the Golden Garden, the sacred place that Descole attempted to acquire. However, once inside, Loosha collapses, because she had used all of her strength to break through the flood gates. Arianna and Tony try to comfort Loosha, but to no avail, as she dies and slides into the vast lake below. Luke and Arianna begin to think of the good that has come out of this, and Layton says that Loosha brought Arianna to the Golden Garden because the air is pure, and it could heal Arianna's illness. Luke then tells Arianna that in her last words, Loosha said "thank you" to Arianna and Tony for the years they spent together. Arianna then plays her ocarina as a tribute to Loosha. In the end, Arianna thanks Luke and the others because she realized that she has learned a lot from them and about friendship. In the post-credits cutscenes, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva In the present day, Layton and Luke solve the mystery of the theft of Big Ben, deducing the culprit to be Don Paolo. Following this resolution, the pair return to Layton's office, where they listen to "The Eternal Diva", a record by Janice Quatlane, prompting them to recall one of their earliest adventures together from three years ago. Layton is invited by Janice to attend an opera in which she is performing. Janice believes recent strange occurrences are somehow connected to the opera: in addition to girls disappearing from London, the opera's composer Oswald Whistler has recently adopted a young girl who has claimed to be Whistler's deceased daughter, and Janice's friend, Melina. Layton and Luke attend the opera at the Crown Petone opera house. Once the opera has finished, a mystery man informs the audience that they are to play a game, the winner of which will receive Eternal Life. The Crown Petone is revealed to be a ship, which breaks off from the cliffs and sets sail to isolate the "game", after which the mystery man unveils a series of timed puzzles intended to progressively eliminate the players until one winner remains. The first two puzzles challenge the players to find "the oldest thing they can see", then go where they can "see the largest crown", but Layton quickly deduces the answers (the sky and the Crown Petone itself, respectively) along with nine other players. To "see the largest crown", the group leaves the ship in two lifeboats, rowing out to a distance from which they can see the whole ship, at which point the lifeboats start moving on their own, taking the successful players to their next destination. The next morning, the group finds that the boats have brought them to an island. Discovering a sculpted stone seal, Marco Brock realizes that they have discovered Ambrosia. Evading wolves as they make their way towards the castle at the center of the island, Layton, Luke and Janice become separated from the rest of the group and manage to a makeshift helicopter that allows them to fly to the castle. There, they solve the fourth and final puzzle that directs them to the final room of the contest, but Layton leaves Luke, Janice and two other contestants (Brock and Amelia Ruth) to enter it while he explores the rest of the castle. Oswald Whistler is behind everything, having conspired with Jean Descole to abduct girls from London and use the Detragan to "program" them with his dead daughter's memories in order to resurrect her. This is the fate that befell Nina, and it what Whistler has planned for Amelia until Layton explains that Janice was also a victim to Whistler's experiments, and that unbeknownst to Whistler, he had ''succeeded. Janice was "possessed" by Melina's memories, and had invited Layton to stop her father from hurting any more girls, at which point Descole reveals himself to be the true mastermind, having always intended to use the Detragan with Melina's voice to combine the melodies hidden in the Seal of Ambrosia to raise the lost kingdom. Melina complies, but when Ambrosia does not rise after two attempts (Both involving Descole playing A Song of the Stars and Melina singing A Song of the Sea), Descole loses patience and resorts to drastic measures. The Detragan destroys the castle, unveiling and becoming the controls of a gigantic robot called the Detra-Gigant, which Descole uses in an attempt to uncover Ambrosia by force. Melina tries to stop Descole, who knocks her away, causing her to fall over the side of the robot, leaving her holding on. Upon seeing this, Luke pleads to save her from falling. While Luke rescues Melina, Layton duels with Descole on top of the Detra-Gigant, and reveals that Descole had overlooked a third melody hidden in the seal (A Song of the Sun, revealed by turning the seal upside-down). Again, Melina sings as Layton plays on the Detragan's organ, and this time, Ambrosia rises, infuriating Descole. He lunges at Layton, but damages the control panel instead, throwing the Detra-Gigant out of control and causing it to damage itself. In the aftermath of the island's rise, Melina leaves Janice's body, and Layton and Luke wonder if Melina could have been a reincarnation of the queen of Ambrosia. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask During the beginning cutscene of ''Miracle Mask, Luke is shown walking with the professor down Carnival Boulevard, during a parade. He is talking with Layton about how the city of Monte d'Or developed so fast. They then talk about how impresive the city is, with all of its colorful lights and many sounds. Layton makes a comment about going to see Angela, and the cutsceane ends. They then run into Stumble, the clown. They help him with his balloon predicament, and then continue on their way. Soon there after, the Masked Gentleman makes his first apperance. They try to chase him down, but to no avail. They then got to see Angela, and then go to their hotel room, graciosly donated by Henry Ledore, Layton's old childhood friend. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village The game opens with Professor Hershel Layton and his young assistant Luke driving to the town of St. Mystere, summoned by a letter from Lady Dahlia, widow of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold. The Baron stated in his last will and testament that whoever solves the mystery of the Golden Apple will inherit his fortune, and several people have attempted and failed. The two enter the town and find that most of the population is fond of puzzles and brain teasers, which both Layton and Luke are adept at solving. They see a large, haphazard tower that occupies one side of town that no one can get to; people hear strange noises emanating from it at night. Layton and Luke meet Lady Dahlia and other family members, including Simon, Gordon, and the family servants. Before they can discuss the mystery further, a loud exploding sound is heard and Dahlia's cat Claudia flees out of the door. Layton and Luke chase Claudia through town, solving puzzles along the way. Meanwhile, a strange soot-covered man plots a deadly plan against the heroes. Eventually they discover the cat's fondness for fish and tempt her back with one. Upon returning to the mansion, Layton and Luke find that Simon has been murdered and the case is already under investigation by Inspector Chelmey, a renowned detective. Chelmey initially suspects the two, but their alibi holds up. He lets them go, but tells them to stay out of the murder investigation. However, Matthew tells Layton about a small gearwheel that he found in the room near Simon's body. As Layton and Luke continue their search for the Golden Apple, they witness the kidnapping of one of Dahlia's servants, Ramon. A strange man stuffs Ramon into a bag; they give chase but are unable to catch him, though they do find another gearwheel similar to the one before. However, they are befuddled as Ramon is back the next day as if nothing had happened. They continue to explore the town, and check the looming tower that everyone had been telling them to stay away from but are eventually led to the town's abandoned amusement park by a young girl. As they explore the Ferris wheel, the sinister figure from earlier uses a remote to tear the wheel from its moorings, sending it rolling after Layton and Luke. They barely escape as the wheel smashes through a locked building. Exploring the wreckage, they find a key shaped similarly to the tower, and Layton gets an idea of what's going on in the village. The two return to face Chelmey, who Layton realizes is an impostor. The man reveals himself as Layton's self-proclaimed arch-enemy, Don Paolo, who is seeking the Golden Apple for himself and who tried to use the Ferris wheel to knock Layton out of the picture. Paolo escapes before Layton can capture him. Luke asks the professor who Don Paolo is and why he wants revenge. Layton knows Don Paolo's reputation as an evil scientific genius but has no idea why Don Paolo hates him, implying that the two have never met before. With Luke in tow, Layton heads for the tower, using the key to unlock a secret wall in a dead end. Inside, they discover the man that previously had kidnapped Ramon, who is named Bruno. With Bruno's help, Layton discovers the truth: all the residents of St. Mystere are robots, created by the Baron and Bruno to challenge the wits of anyone seeking the Golden Apple, hence their shared obsession with puzzles. Simon has not died, only malfunctioned; similarly, Bruno collected Ramon in order to perform repairs. Having solved the puzzle of St. Mystere, Layton and Luke climb the tower, solving more puzzles and meeting minor characters along the way. Eventually, the pair reaches the top of the tower, and much to their surprise, find a beautifully kept cottage there. Inside, the young girl from before awaits. She reveals herself as Flora Reinhold, the only daughter of the Baron. The Baron actually died years ago (not two months ago as Layton and Luke were initially told), leaving Flora an orphan. She is the "Golden Apple" that the robots were protecting until she became an adult. Layton's triumph is short-lived as Don Paolo returns in a flying machine and starts demolishing the tower. Luke escapes down the stairs, but Layton is forced to improvise a glider to take Flora and himself to safety as the tower collapses. Don Paolo, with his machine malfunctioning, drops a bag containing the stolen Simon. The villain swears revenge and leaves, and the three reach the town safely. As Flora hugs the Professor and laughs, an apple-like birthmark can be seen on her shoulder. As they regroup at the Reinhold manor, Layton realizes that there is more to the treasure than just Flora, as the birthmark points to the Baron's riches. Luke finds a switch on the portrait of Flora in the same location as her birthmark which leads to a secret room filled with gold. A voice recording from the Baron, intended for those who solved the mystery, congratulates Layton. The voice tells Flora to take the treasure, explaining that if it is taken, all the robots will stop functioning. Flora opts to leave it as a way to repay the robots for their services in protecting her and her new friends. As the game ends, Layton, Luke, and Flora leave St. Mystere without the treasure, allowing the residents to continue on with their lives. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Layton and Luke visit Layton's mentor, Dr. Schrader, who claims to have found the Elysian Box that is fabled to kill anyone that opens it. When the pair arrive at Schrader's home, they find him unresponsive on the floor, and the Box is missing, with only a ticket stub for the Molentary Express as a clue to its disappearance. Layton and Luke purchase their own tickets for the Express. They are followed by Inspector Chelmey, who is seeking Schrader's murderer, and Flora, who secretly tailed the two aboard the train. Aboard the train, they encounter Mr. Beluga, the founder of the rail-line. Layton and Luke help to resolve an incident aboard the train of a missing boy named Tom, who is later revealed to be a dog. This discovery coincides with Layton and Luke's discovery of Flora's presence on the train. The train makes an extended stop at the town of Dropstone where the citizens are celebrating its 50th anniversary. While Layton and Luke explore, Flora is captured by Layton's archrival, Don Paolo. Layton learns that Dropstone's founder, Sophia, was also interested in the Elysian Box up to last year and her death, and that her granddaughter Katia now also seems interested in finding it, though her father, Mr. Anderson, disagrees about her leaving. Don Paolo disguises himself as Flora, having locked the real Flora in a barn, and rejoins Layton as they reboard the train along with Katia. The train continues on, and the train's conductor, Sammy Thunder, places sleep-inducing flowers in the train's VIP car, where Layton, Luke, and the disguised Don Paolo fall asleep for the remainder of the journey. As they sleep, the car is switched to a different track and left at an abandoned station. The three wake up and find themselves at Folsense, a town mentioned in Schrader's diary as where the Elysian Box originated. They are briefly struck with a wave of nausea before entering the festive town and meeting its odd inhabitants. Don Paolo, still posing as Flora, takes his leave of Layton and Luke at the hotel, which was disguised among the flashy buildings. The pair explore the town, learning that it was once a successful gold mining town under the kind leadership of Duke Herzen and, later, his sons Anton and Fredrich after his passing. By the greed of gold, Duke Herzen continued to dig the mine, and eventually it became a great crater under the Duke's castle. Layton and Luke learn of events 50 years ago when a new ore was discovered in the mine. That caused most of the town to evacuate and form the town of Dropstone; Fredrich left with his part of the family fortune and founding the Molentary Express, changing his name to Mr. Beluga. Later on, Duke Herzen passed on leaving the responsibility to Anton. The mine was sealed and Anton created a rumor that he was a vampire. Layton and Luke return to the hotel, where Inspector Chelmey has arrived. Chelmey comes to the incorrect conclusion that Sammy was the thief, but because of an offhand remark from Flora, Layton sees through Don Paolo's disguise and reveals that he was the true thief that had stolen the Elysian box. Don Paolo is captured and taken away by Chelmey, but he promptly escapes despite being pursued by the inspector. Layton and Luke open the Elysian Box with no ill effects and find that it is empty, leading to more questions as to its value and legend. They again encounter Katia and decide to visit the Herzen manor built over the mine. There, the remarkably-young Anton says little about the Elysian box and invites them to stay the night. Later, Anton ties up Layton and Luke and locks them in a store room, revealing that he really is a vampire as rumored. However, they easily escape, and it becomes clear that Anton merely created the rumor to stop people from looting the gold. Though Luke is eager to leave the castle, Layton realizes that searching the castle is the only way to learn the truth of the Elysian box. While searching the castle, they encounter Katia once again. They learn that Sophia was once betrothed to Anton, but left Folsense for the love of another. Anton finds them and mistakes Katia for Sophia, and thinks that Layton is attempting to steal his beloved away. Enraged, he challenges Layton to a sword fight. Eventually Katia explains that Sophia didn't betray Anton for another man, but rather left Folsense to protect her unborn daughter, Katia's mother, from the gas from the mine. Once Katia explains that she is Anton's granddaughter, and Sophia had died the previous year, Anton becomes even more enraged and begins to swing his sword around wildly. Anton's actions cause the manor to start to crumble. They flee the manor in time as it falls into the mine. As the crumbles of the bricks and the pieces of the rocks seal the crater, the mysterious gas vanishes. Anton begins to change into an old man, and Folsense's appearance transforms into that of an old, desolate village. Layton explains that fifty years ago, the workers in the mine hit a vein of hallucinogenic gas that altered the residents' perception of the village and, in some cases, caused their imaginings to become reality. This gas was also probably what caused Layton, Luke, and Don Paolo the wave of nausea back at the station. The "legend" of the Elysian Box is a result of the trace amounts of gas inside of the ore that the box is made of, causing the curse to become a reality when those who opened it believed that they would die. Away from the mine, Anton has reverted to his true form and his vision of the village at its height has disappeared. Anton, regaining his sanity, reveals that he had made the box with a secret compartment only he and Sophia knew how to open. The key to opening the box is the riddle "The sun rises when you and I meet, and when the wind blows, you will know my heart". He had tried to send the box to Sophia after her founding of Dropstone for the evacuees from Folsense, but the box was stolen so many times due to its legendary status, he gave up hope. Layton and Luke help Anton open the secret compartment to find that Sophia had indeed received Anton's message, and left her own in its place just before her death, explaining her love for him, why she left him, and that Katia is his granddaughter. Anton vows to spend the rest of his days loving Katia as much as he did Sophia. The group return to Dropstone, where Anton is reunited with his brother, Mr. Beluga, and Layton and Luke rescue the real Flora from the barn where Don Paolo trapped her. As they return to London, Layton is happy to discover that Schrader, having only been in a deep coma, quickly recovered from his exposure to the gas. Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Layton and Luke are invited to witness a demonstration of a time machine built by Dr. Alain Stahngun. However, the experiment goes awry, causing the disappearance of Stahngun and the prime minister, Bill Hawks. A week later, as numerous scientists have been reported missing, Layton and Luke receive a letter purporting to be from Luke ten years in the future, leading the two to a quaint clock shop in the London back alleys. Inside, the old couple show the two another time machine, which allegedly takes them to a drastically-changed quasi-steam punk London ten years from their present, where they meet the Future Luke. He explains that in this future, Layton had become the head of a mafia-like mob known as the Family and took control of London, and decides to assist him. After briefly returning to the past to look up some files pertaining to an accident which claimed the life of his girlfriend, Claire, ten years ago, Layton and Luke return to the future London, inadvertently bringing Flora, Inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton with him. As the group investigates the whereabouts of Future Layton, Luke is reminded that he will soon be moving with his parents. Arriving at the tower, the group learn that the Future Layton is Dr. Stahngun, whose true identity is Dimitri Allen. He reveals to have taken Bill hostage, revealing that they, along with Claire whom he also had feelings for, were working on a time machine ten years ago, but Bill's desire for money led to the accident that claimed Claire's life. This led to Dimitri's dedication to build a working time machine and return to the past so he can save Claire's life. He attempts to trap Layton, but this is foiled by the fact that Layton had gained the assistance of Don Paolo, who also had feelings for Claire. Together they infiltrate Dimitri's base of operations to free the other scientists, where Layton encounters Claire's near-identical sister, Celeste, who assists them. As everyone gathers at the Thames Arms restaurant, where Dimitri is also waiting for them, Layton manages to deduce that they are not actually in the future, but in a pseudo-replica of London build underground. He also deduces that Dimitri is but a pawn compared to the true mastermind, who is revealed to be the Future Luke, whose true identity is Clive, a boy who sought revenge against Dimitri and Bill and London in general as the explosion that killed Claire also took his parents away from him. Kidnapping Flora, Clive escapes to his moving fortress, the true purpose behind kidnapping the scientists, which he brings to the surface to attack London. With help from Don Paolo, Layton and Luke manage to board the fortress and free Flora, later joined by Celeste. After deducing that they need to reverse the flow of power from the generator, they discover Bill is attached to the generator, wired to a bomb. With thanks to Claire's old watch, they manage to reroute the bomb, free Bill and reverse the power flow of the fortress, causing it to collapse. After using Don Paolo's modified Laytonmobile to get everyone to the ground, where Chelmey manages to evacuate the underground citizens, Layton returns to help Celeste rescue Clive from the fortress before it falls down into the fake London and explodes. Professor Layton's London Life Luke talks to the player about Flora's disappearance. He tells them that he is very worried, and requests that they both search for her in the abandoned house. When they can't find her, Luke frets even more, even going to the extremes of suggesting Flora's kidnappers were fairies. In the roundabout park, Luke suspects Flora has been kidnapped by the Family. He soon thinks otherwise when he returns to Gressenheller University with Layton. At the end of the game, Layton gives Luke a talk about personal growth. The professor annoys Luke, saying he knows about the so-called 'comet' because the fairy messengers told him. Luke gets quite angry, especially when Layton leaves without him. Media Trivia *He is shown to be ten years old in Last Specter, eleven in Miracle Mask, and twelve in Azran Legacy. This would make him around twelve to thirteen years old in the first trilogy. In comparison, by Unwound Future, he'd be around thirteen (or fourteen, by the end of the series.) *Luke re-appears as an adult in Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files Episode 10 / File 10: Professor Layton and the Treasure Relics: Episode 1. In a flashback, he appears as a fully grown adult here for the first time, estimated to be around the age of 24-30+. In the episode, it is mentioned "10 years" have passed since Layton first reunited with the older Luke in a flashback. An unknown amount of time has passed (in the anime) since, but Katrielle herself is 21 years old in the games, and Luke is estimated to be older than Katrielle, implying his current age to be 24-30+. As well, when adult Luke mentioned Katrielle to Professor Layton, she is shown as her younger self, who is estimated around 11 years old (since "10 years" had passed, and Katrielle is 21 in the games). *The now-adult Luke is also seen in the opening theme of the anime itself, standing next to Professor Layton. *In the same anime episode he first re-appeared in, he is also introduced to have a partner: Marina. *In ''Curious Village, it is mentioned that he is learning to play the violin, and in Last Specter, his violin is lying on the floor next to his bed. When it’s tapped, he says that he’s been playing all his life. *The character Duke appears to be based on him. *In Diabolical Box, Luke's choice of tea is Oasis Berry, since he likes sweet things. *He is afraid of ghosts and being exposed to near-death situations (e.g. crossing broken bridges) *He is a voracious eater; both Professor Layton and Flora comment on his enormous appetite more than once during the series. *Luke appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven (another game franchise of LEVEL-5) and appears on a team called the Layton Team, but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton Herzen. *An 'episode' in Last Specter reveals that Luke's favorite meal is roast lamb. **However in Curious Village, during the reveal with the fake Inspector Chelmey, Luke can answer incorrectly by saying "A Sandwich on buttered bread". This prompts Layton to say Luke confused the inspector's favorite food with his own. *Luke narrates Curious Village, Unwound Future and Eternal Diva. *Luke gives the quest "Suspicious Exploration" in London Life. *At the end of Unwound Future, Luke has his own version of the Layton top hat seal seen on the title of every game in the series. *In the last clip in Last Specter, Arianna gives Luke a kiss on the cheek as proof they will meet again. It marked the second kiss in the series, & the first if the games are laid out in chronological order. *In Unwound Future Luke says he was born and spent his entire life in London. This is not entirely true, as he spent part of his left pre-''Last Specter'' at Misthallery, though it's possible he was born in London and then moved to Misthallery. *He has a similar appearance to Michael Darling in Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan, which was based on the play of the same name by J.M. Barrie. Both Luke and Michael are small children with teddy bears and have similar hair colors. **Luke may also be based on Short Round from Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom. **He also has various parallels to Tintin, as they are young boys with light hair who wear blue and accompany their friends (those being Layton, Flora and/or Emmy in Luke's case, Snowy and Captain Haddock in Tintin's case) on adventures. *Despite Flora being known as the damsel in distress, Luke has been kidnapped (or at least held hostage) four times while Flora was only kidnapped twice. Flora was kidnapped by Don Paolo in ''The Diabolical Box'' & by Clive in ''The Unwound Future''.'' Luke was held hostage by Oswald Whistler (and Jean Descole's men) in [[Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva|''The Eternal Diva]], kidnapped by the Masked Gentleman in ''The Miracle Mask'', held hostage again by Emmy Altava in ''The Azran Legacy'', and held hostage along with Layton by Anton in ''The Diabolical Box''. Profile PL1Profile02.png|''Curious Village'' PL2Profile02.png|''Diabolical Box'' PL3Profile02.png|''Unwound Future'' PL4Profile02.png|''Last Specter'' LukeProfileKNK.png|''Miracle Mask'' Pl6Profile02.jpg|''Azran Legacy'' Luke Triton.png|Luke Triton 8 bit art. Young Luke.png|A young version of Luke Triton 8 bit art. de:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton fr:Luke Triton it:Luke Triton nl:Luke Triton Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters Category:Cheerful Mystery Characters Category:Azran Legacy Characters Category:Witnesses Category:Puzzle Solvers